


Strange Bedfellows

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gavin hooking up, man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dinesh was feeling sick of the whole vibe in the incubator and had decided to go out to the opera.

At intermission, he was depressed he’d actually shelled out so much of his limited savings for this. He headed right to the bar and then cringed at the prices.

He heard a soft voice say, “The look on your face sums up my exact thoughts on this show.”

Dinesh laughed and then his eyes widened when he recognized Gavin Belson. For a minute he expected Gavin to recognize him, but then he realized there was no real reason for him to. He said, “Yeah, I think their plan was to make the show so bad that you’d come out desperate enough to get through it that you’ll shell out $20 for a glass of wine.” He felt weird talking to Gavin in a friendly way, but he’d really wanted to share that quip with someone.

Gavin laughed and then said, “I got you covered.” He handed the bartender $40 and asked for two glasses of wine.

“So, you’re just not gonna tip that guy?” Dinesh asked. “Seriously?”

“You’re the one who just said the drinks are already overpriced,” Gavin said.

“That’s not his fault. He’s a bartender and you’re a billionaire. What’s wrong with you?” Dinesh asked.

Gavin glared and handed the bartender a hundred. He gave Dinesh a smug look.

“Congratulations on being a decent person with minimal prodding,” Dinesh said, rolling his eyes.

“You know, I did just buy you a drink,” Gavin reminded him.

“Fair enough. Thank you,” Dinesh said as he sipped it.

Gavin watched him with interest since he wasn’t used to people criticizing him. “Are you not from around here?” he asked.

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you asking for racial reasons? Because, no, I’m not from here but I’m a U.S. citizen.”

“No, it wasn’t-- you were acting like you don’t know who I am,” he said. “So I thought you might not be from Silicon Valley.”

Dinesh laughed and said, “I know who you are, I’m just not going to kiss your ass because of it.”

Gavin couldn’t help but look offended by that for a moment and Dinesh laughed at his taken aback expression.

Gavin looked over Dinesh thoughtfully and then asked, “Are you here alone? Would you like to watch the rest of this terrible opera with me in my private balcony?”

“Sure, my obscured view was almost tricking me into thinking it was bearable,” Dinesh said.

Gavin laughed and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Dinesh,” he said.

 

Dinesh followed Gavin. He felt weird about being friendly with his biggest enemy, but it was nice being around someone who didn’t smell like weed or declare impromptu belching contests every five minutes.

Dinesh really hadn’t been sure why Gavin was being so friendly, but he finally figured it out when Gavin rested his hand on his leg.

He looked over at Gavin, who was pointedly staring ahead at the show. Dinesh actually felt relieved at the lack of eye contact since he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it. He also turned his head back to the show.

The feeling of Gavin’s hand on his leg was incredibly nice. After a minute, he put his hand on top of it. He felt nervous in a fluttery, excited way. It was very different from the sheer panic of nervousness he always felt around women.

After the show, Gavin leaned over and said, “I’m not usually this forward, but would you like to come back to my place?”

Dinesh stared at him. A big part of him wanted to say yes, but he hesitated.

“You’re shy?” Gavin asked.

Dinesh nodded.

“I like that,” Gavin told him. “I just want to have a drink and get to know you more. No pressure.”

“Okay,” Dinesh said.

 

When they were in the back of Gavin’s car, Gavin asked, “Are you okay? You seem really nervous.”

  
“Um, I have to be honest, I don’t have a lot of experience,” Dinesh admitted.

“I can take you home if you want,” Gavin told him. “If you’re not ready.”

“No, no, I’m very ready,” Dinesh said quickly.

Gavin grinned.

“I’m just nervous,” Dinesh said.

Gavin leaned close and said, “I’ll walk you through it.” He lightly kissed Dinesh.

Dinesh felt fireworks and magic and all the stuff you’re supposed to feel. He hated that he was feeling that for Gavin Belson, but he pushed his disgust aside so he could enjoy this.

Gavin pulled away and smiled at Dinesh. “I think it’s really cute how nervous you are.” He kissed Dinesh’s neck and then said, “And how eager you are.”

Dinesh gasped at the neck kiss. “Please don’t take that noise as confirmation that you’re right about me being embarrassingly eager.”

“Are you trying to deny that?” Gavin asked with an amused little smile.

“I’d like to keep a shred of dignity, so yes,” Dinesh said.

Gavin smirked and ran a hand down Dinesh’s stomach. “I’m pretty sure you are eager. In fact, I think if we did anything more than kissing, you’d lose it.”

“I think I’d stay perfectly composed in that situation,” Dinesh murmured. “But, just out of curiosity, what kind of stuff are we talking about when you say more than kissing?”

Gavin laughed and started feeling Dinesh’s ass. Dinesh gasped and leaned into Gavin. Gavin grinned and said, “You’re so cute.” He kissed him as he kept feeling his ass.

 

 

Dinesh looked around Gavin’s house, trying and failing to not look completely amazed. “I love Dega,” he said, stopping in front of one of Gavin’s paintings.

“Yeah, he’s okay,” Gavin said.

“You own this painting and you think he’s just okay?”

“To be honest, I just bought it because I found out my ex bid on it and I didn’t want him to have it. But, it’s been growing on me.”

Dinesh stared at him with a mix of contempt and respect. Gavin took his hand and led him into a little parlor room. He went over to the bar and asked, “Do you like martinis?”

“Yeah. Thank you,” Dinesh said. He took a seat on the couch. “God, this is nice,” he murmured.

“So, what do you do, Dinesh?” Gavin asked as he made their drinks.

“Uh…”

Gavin waited.

“Okay, cards on the table. I work at Pied Piper.”

“You work at Pied Piper?” Gavin repeated. He laughed and said, “That’s why you were giving me shit early.”

“Well, and because you didn’t tip a human,” Dinesh murmured.

Gavin walked over to him and tilted his head. “I would think that anyone who works at Pied Piper would feel too much disdain and contempt for me to be here right now.”

“Yeah, I’m trying to push those feelings aside for now and compartmentalize,” Dinesh murmured. “Because…”

Gavin smirked. “Because?”

“You know why,” Dinesh said.

“I do. But, I want to hear you say it,” Gavin said.

“I want to have sex with you so badly,” Dinesh said. “Please just put aside whatever feelings you have about Pied Piper and have sex with me because I really, really want to.”

Gavin laughed and said, “So, I guess that keeping a shred of dignity thing didn’t work out for you.”

Dinesh glared and said, “Okay, fuck this. Never mind.”

“Hey. Hey. I’m sorry. I was just teasing you, baby,” Gavin said. He sat down next to Dinesh and smiled at him. “I think you’re hot too.”

Dinesh grinned. “You do?”

“Mmhmm,” Gavin said. He kissed him and then bit his ear. “I want to fuck you so bad,” he said. Dinesh moaned softly.

Gavin kissed his neck and then said, “And then I want to suck your dick.” He petted Dinesh’s hair and asked, “Has anyone ever done that for you before?”

“Of course,” Dinesh said. When Gavin raised an eyebrow at him, he sighed and said, “For like 30 seconds. It wasn’t my fault it didn’t work. Her teeth were weird. My dick is normal. Then she left and we both felt too awkward to talk to each other again so I never got my economics textbook back. I still got an A. No big deal. I’m pretty amazing.”

Gavin laughed affectionately. “You are pretty amazing, Dinesh,” he agreed before kissing him. “Let’s go up to my bedroom.”

 

 

Gavin pulled Dinesh’s pants off. “You’re so sexy,” he told him. Dinesh just stared back at him because he really didn’t know how to respond to that. Gavin kissed him affectionately.

Gavin started taking his own clothes off. Dinesh watched him excitedly.

“Does getting fucked hurt a lot?” Dinesh asked him.

“I wouldn’t know,” Gavin lied. “But, I’ve never had any complaints. And I’ll be really gentle with you the first time.”

Gavin put on a condom and started gently pushing into Dinesh.

Dinesh left out a soft breath. “Fuck.”

“Does that feel okay?” Gavin asked him.

“Mmhmm. Just weird,” he said. He groand as Gavin pushed deep into him. “That’s really nice.”

“Good,” Gavin said. He kissed him and started gently pushing back and forth.

Dinesh moaned softly.

“You like that?” Gavin asked.

“Uh-huh,” Dinesh said. “Fuck.”

Gavin kissed him and pushed deep into him as he came.

“That was amazing,” Dinesh said as he watched Gavin throw the condom out.

Gavin grinned. “I’m glad you liked it.”

He sat down next to Dinesh and kissed his neck, then kept kissing down his body. He started sucking his dick hard.

“This is going to be extremely fast,” Dinesh murmured breathily.

Gavin kept sucking his dick until he came. He swallowed everything and kissed Dinesh’s lower stomach.

Dinesh was wondering if he should leave when Gavin pulled him close. Dinesh looked at him with surprise. “You like cuddling?” he asked.

“Does that surprise you?” Gavin asked.

“That Gavin Belson is into cuddling? Yeah, it’s a pretty big shock,” Dinesh said.

“I’m just a person like anyone else,” Gavin said as he petted Dinesh’s hair. “But, we don’t have to cuddle if you don’t want to.”

“You sucked my dick. We can cuddle as much as you want,” Dinesh told him.

Gavin kissed him affectionately and pulled him close. “I can’t believe you work for Pied Piper,” he said.

“I know. I’m a traitor,” Dinesh said, wrinkling up his nose.

“It’s your personal life,” Gavin said. “It’s not like you’re hurting Pied Piper or helping Hooli.”

“I know but I don’t think Richard would see it that way,” Dinesh murmured. He narrowed his eyes at Gavin, “Did you just smile when I mentioned Richard being upset by this?”

Gavin cleared his throat. “No, no, of course not.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin invited Dinesh over again a couple weeks later. Dinesh grinned as Gavin led him out to his mansion’s courtyard. 

“Holy shit,” Dinesh said. “You have a courtyard in the middle of your house? Why isn’t that the first thing you showed me the first time you brought me over here?” 

“I don’t know, I thought you’d find getting your dick sucked more exciting,” Gavin told him.

“You made the right call, but it’s close,” Dinesh said as he looked around. “Oh my God, is there an orchestra setting up?”

“And a sushi chef,” Gavin said. “Do you like those things? Because I have back ups.” 

Dinesh laughed and said, “Yeah, it’s perfect.” He sat down with Gavin. “You know, you could’ve just told me you wanted to fuck again and I definitely would’ve come over. You didn’t have to do all this.” 

Gavin put his arm around Dinesh and said, “I know. I do that with most of my relationships, but I don’t want to do it with you. Unless you want me to and then I could live with that.” 

“But, you’d prefer dating and getting to know me?” Dinesh asked. 

“Well, yeah,” Gavin said. “Is that okay?” 

“It might interfere with my image of you as a cackling supervillain, but I do like romantic dates like this,” Dinesh said. 

Gavin kept his arm tight around Dinesh as he watched Dinesh start to eat. 

“Aren’t you eating?” Dinesh asked.

“I have three fruit plates a day and I take vitamin supplements,” Gavin told him. 

“You could afford any food in the world and you do that? That’s such a waste,” Dinesh said.

“No, it’s not, because I can spoil you with nice food,” Gavin said, kissing his neck. He petted Dinesh’s hair and tried to sound calm as he asked, “So, what was that cackling supervillain comment about? Why would that be how you think of me?” 

Dinesh raised an eyebrow. “Is that a real question?” 

Gavin’s smile got tighter. “Yes. I’m curious.”

Dinesh sighed. “This is the most romantic thing anyone’s done for me. I’m trying to enjoy it. I don’t want to fight.” 

“If you don’t want to fight with people you should probably avoid calling them cackling supervillains,” Gavin said. “There’s a tip on how to be a nice person from me to you.” 

“Gavin, I know Richard,” Dinesh said. “I know that he thought of the Pied Piper algorithm himself and didn’t steal it from Nucleus. And you know it too, you just want us to have to spend so much on legal fees that our futures are completely destroyed.” 

“Okay,” Gavin said. “First off, you know that I can’t speak to those allegations because we’re both parties in an ongoing lawsuit and it would not be appropriate to discuss it. Second, if what you were asserting was true, it sounds like a legitimate business tactic to me.” 

Dinesh cringed and stood up, walking away.

“You’re just going to leave me?!” Gavin asked with disbelief.

“I should never have come. I’ve done some pretty desperate things in the name of getting laid, but putting aside all my principles and being with someone who’s destroying me and all my friends is a new low even for me.” 

“Baby,” Gavin said. “Baby, please just don’t leave me!” There was a quality in Gavin’s voice that made Dinesh stop in his tracks.

He turned around and said, “I’m not going to stay and pity fuck you.” He had to admit it felt kind of good to be the one saying those words instead of hearing them for once. 

Gavin glared and said, “I just want a reasonable discussion.”

“Fine but only because I really want to finish this sushi,” Dinesh said as he sat down. 

“Listen. Where I am right now with Pied Piper is not ideal,” Gavin said. “But, I did try to do the right thing. I never wanted to crush Pied Piper or steal it. I offered Richard ten million dollars for it. He chose to turn me down. And then I offered another fair deal that would guarantee jobs at Hooli for you and everyone else. I didn’t have to do that, but I didn’t want to destroy you. Richard turned that down too. In favor of Russ fucking Hanneman, how’s that working out for you, by the way?” 

Dinesh opened his mouth and then closed it. Gavin smiled a little. At that look, Dinesh crossed his arms and said, “Okay, you may have offered Richard money and employment and all that. But, you’d own his creation. Anytime you’d be able to replace him with someone else and then he wouldn’t be in charge of his own baby. Do you get that at all? Or have you never actually built anything yourself?” 

Gavin pursed his lips. “Richard Hendricks is brilliant, I’m not denying that. But, the fact is that he’s a kid who created this algorithm by accident while building an unmarketable music app. Are you suggesting that because he created this algorithm that entitles him to decide its future indefinitely? Over people who actually understand business? I mean, how much do you trust his judgment?” Dinesh stared at Gavin, who smirked back at him. “Sorry if I ruined your cackling supervillain image.” He kissed down Dinesh’s neck and said, “I can still act that way while I’m fucking you if that’s what you’re into.”

Dinesh kissed him. “Can I have more alcohol, please?” he asked.

Gavin nodded and waved one of the private caterers over to refill Dinesh’s drink.

“Thank you,” Dinesh said to the caterer. 

“How are you feeling?” Gavin asked.

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows a little at the question.

“I’m not very good at reading feelings and I tend to fall for people who aren’t very good at expressing them, I know it’s a bad combination. So, sometimes I’ll just ask you how you’re feeling. Is that okay?”

“It’s weird but it’s actually soothing and super-hot,” Dinesh told him. He took a chug of his drink and said, “Anyway, I don’t know how I’m feeling. I mean, I love your courtyard and I want to keep having sex for sure. What else am I supposed to feel? I don’t know a lot about relationships.” 

“You don’t hate me, right?” Gavin asked softly.

Dinesh stared at Gavin, freaked out by how upfront that question was. “I don’t hate you at all.” When he saw the look of relief on Gavin’s face, he added, “I mean, if I’m being totally honest… I like you.” Dinesh hadn’t let himself think about the fact that he actually liked Gavin and now admitting it both out loud and to himself felt weird. 

Gavin beamed at him. “I like you too, Dinesh. So much.” Gavin kissed him hard and Dinesh gently kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter

Gavin kissed Dinesh aggressively as he pushed him onto the bed. 

“What kind of stuff do you like sexually?” Gavin asked as he petted Dinesh. 

“I was hoping to do all of the stuff we did last time,” Dinesh said. “But, if I have to pick I guess I liked being fucked more than getting blown.” He frowned, “Is that weird?”

Gavin laughed and said, “No, that’s not weird, baby. And you never have to choose between those things. I want to do everything to you.” 

“Then what did you mean when you asked me that?” 

“I’ve had a lot of sex in my life,” Gavin said. “A lot. I don’t know if I’ve hit the quadruple digits, but I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Yeah, congratulations, being a billionaire seems great. I’ll be sure to do it as soon as I can.”

“My point is, I know a lot of stuff and there’s not really anything you could ask for that would surprise me,” Gavin said. He petted Dinesh’s hair and told him, “But, when I asked that I forgot you might not be ready to get advanced yet.”

Dinesh sat up and said, “No, no, I’m ready to get advanced. I’ve watched so much porn. I mean, it was all straight porn because I was so repressed, but I know what I like.”

“Yeah. What’s the biggest thing?” Gavin asked, petting his hair. 

Dinesh looked embarrassed. 

“Nothing could surprise me,” Gavin assured him.

“You know when zoos use that thing to wrangle animals and it’s like a hook around their neck attached to a big stick they use to force them around?” Dinesh gained confidence when he saw that Gavin was smiling. “Well, it’s like that and I also imagine that the thing can shock me and preferably I’m also being fucked at some point.” 

Gavin laughed as he stood up. “Well, I don’t have that exact object, but I can put a shock collar on you.” 

“You mean like you can have it rush delivered over here or something?” Dinesh asked.

“No, I mean, I have it in my drawer,” Gavin informed him.

Dinesh blinked. “You have a shock collar for a person just sitting around?” 

“We don’t have to if you were just throwing that out there as a theoretical fantasy you’d like to do someday. I’m happy to work up to it,” Gavin told him.

“No, no, let’s do it now,” Dinesh said. Dinesh watched as Gavin opened one of his drawers and started looking around. “How much kinky stuff do you own?” 

“A lot,” Gavin said.

“And you don’t keep it in a designated S&M room or something?” 

Gavin wrinkled up his nose and said, “No. That’s tacky.” He said as he hooked the shock collar around Dinesh’s neck. 

“Okay, baby, I’m gonna hit the button to set it off now and if it doesn’t feel good, just tell me and we’ll stop. I won’t be disappointed,” Gavin told him. “Are you ready?” 

Dinesh felt weird about how soothing Gavin was being. “Yeah. I’m ready.” 

Gavin hit the bottom on the shock collar’s remote. 

Dinesh squealed. “Fuck,” he said. “Shit.” 

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked with concern.

Dinesh grinned up at him and said, “Yeah. I’m great.” 

Gavin smiled and patted his ass with his free hand. “Undress,” he said. “Make it snappy.”

Dinesh pulled all of his clothes off and then waited for more instructions.

“Now crawl to the other side of the room as fast as you can and pressed your nose against the wall.” 

“What? Why?” Dinesh asked. He squealed when he felt another shock.

“Are you questioning me?” 

“No, sir. Sorry, sir,” Dinesh said quickly. He started crawling to the other side of the room. Gavin grinned as he watched him. 

Dinesh pressed his nose against the wall.   
Gavin walked over to him and said, “Now stick your ass up more.” Dinesh complied.

Gavin knelt down by him and said, “You look ridiculous.” 

“Yeah,” Dinesh agreed. 

Gavin smiled as he felt how hard Dinesh was. “Aaw, you love being humiliated.”

“No, I don’t!” Dinesh said, even though he knew at this point he couldn’t really deny it anymore. 

Gavin pulled Dinesh’s head back with one hand while he pressed the button on the remote with the other. 

Dinesh gasped at the pain, then furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Why’d you hold my head back like that?” 

“So you wouldn’t hit the wall and break your nose when I shocked you.” 

“That’s such a specific concern,” Dinesh murmured.

Gavin laughed and said, “You know you’re not the first person to wear this shock collar.” He petted Dinesh and said, “But, you’re definitely the cutest.” He smirked and said, “And the most enthusiastic. Which reminds me, you were about to admit how much you love being humiliated.” 

Dinesh sighed. “Fine, I love being humiliated,” he murmured. He groaned when Gavin shocked him. “Hey, I admitted it!”

“Sorry. Couldn’t hear you,” Gavin said, grinning down at him.

“I love being humiliated!” Dinesh shouted.

Gavin grinned and flipped him onto his back on the floor. He kissed him hard before he started rimming him. 

Dinesh gasped. “Holy shit. That feels so good.” 

Gavin held Dinesh’s legs up by the feet and slapped his ass a couple times before he went back to his dresser. He put the shock collar remote away and took out a condom. 

As he took his clothes off, he watched Dinesh lovingly. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are?”

“Not really,” Dinesh said breathily. “I mean, I know I have great hair and a very symmetrical face.” 

Gavin smiled at him affectionately. He put on the condom and then knelt behind Dinesh. “Get on all fours, baby.” 

Dinesh grinned as he got on all fours. “Doing it on a floor. That’s so cool.”

Gavin grinned as he pushed into him. “You’re so sexy, baby,” he said.

“You are too,” Dinesh said breathily. “Fuck.” 

Gavin gently rocked back and forth inside him. 

Dinesh closed his eyes and softly said, “You fel so good.” 

“So my name,” Gavin said.

“Gavin,” Dinesh said. “Oh, fuck, Gavin.” 

Gavin ran his hands through Dinesh’s hair as he fucked him. “You’re my little bitch, aren’t you?” he asked as he pushed deep inside him.

Dinesh moaned. “Holy shit. Yes. Yeah. Absolutely.” 

Gavin yanked on his hair and said, “Say my name when you say that to me.” 

“I’m your bitch, Gavin,” Dinesh said eagerly. He moaned when Gavin started fucking him faster. “I’m completely your bitch, Gavin.” 

Gavin groaned as he came. He flipped Dinesh over and lightly felt his cock. “You’re so turned on,” he said happily.

“Yeah, this is easily the most aroused I’ve ever been, Gavin,” Dinesh said. “Thanks, Gavin. You’re really, really, really sexy, Gavin.” 

Gavin grinned and kissed him hard as he jerked him off. After Dinesh came, Gavin wiped his hand off all over Dinesh’s stomach. 

“You can crawl back onto the bed now.”

Dinesh took a second to compose himself before he started crawling to Gavin’s bed. 

Gavin threw out the condom, then smiled with satisfaction as he watched Dinesh crawl. “I don’t really need a shock collar to control you, do I?” 

“No, you don’t, Gavin,” Dinesh said. 

“Because you just love it so much when I push you around, don’t you?” Gavin asked.

“I really do, Gavin,” Dinesh said. After a second, he asked, “Uh, this has been the most incredible experience of my life, but can we call time on the sexy stuff and get to the cuddling part? I’m exhausted and feeling a big, big wave of shame.” 

“Aaw, baby,” Gavin said with real concern. He got in bed next to Dinesh and pulled him close. “Do you want me to wash the come off your body or take the collar off?”

“Not really,” Dinesh admitted.

Gavin grinned and kissed him. He petted Dinesh as he held him close. “Why do you feel ashamed, baby?” 

Dinesh wrinkled up his nose and said, “Because… you know… all the obvious reasons.” 

“A lot of people like that kind of stuff,” Gavin said.

“But, I don’t want to be one of them. I want to be normal,” Dinesh said.

“Why?” Gavin asked.

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “I mean, that’s what everyone wants.”

“Some people want to be extraordinary,” Gavin said. “Which I would definitely say you are.” 

“That is very sweet,” Dinesh said. “But, I really don’t feel good about wanting to be pushed around and humiliated. It’s embarrassing. Which I realize is sort of a paradox because I like feeling embarrassed, but the shame I feel afterwards is very different and much worse than the shame I feel during.” 

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Gavin asked him as he kept petting him.

“I don’t know. Just reassure me there’s nothing wrong with me,” Dinesh said.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, baby,” Gavin said. 

“Why would I like this stuff? I mean, I hate being embarrassed or bossed around in life. I’ve pretty much designed my life around trying to avoid that, not that it’s ever worked.” 

“I don’t think there’s any reason to analyze fetishes too much,” Gavin said. “They don’t mean anything. It’s not like I’m obsessed with controlling people in regular life.” 

“Right and being aroused by hearing your own name definitely isn’t a sign of any narcissistic tendencies,” Dinesh said sarcastically. 

Gavin didn’t pick up on the sarcasm and said, “Exactly!” He kissed Dinesh’s forehead and said, “Good night, baby.” 

“Good night… Gavin,” Dinesh said.

Gavin let out a content little “mmm” sound and squeezed Dinesh tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Crepes are so good,” Dinesh said as he ate breakfast in Gavin’s bed. “I thought I’d started hating them, but I just hate the crepes I can afford.” 

“Glad you like them,” Gavin said. He petted Dinesh’s hair before he went back to eating his fruit plate.

“I’m not going to get used to you eating like that when I’m being a piggy,” Dinesh said. He frowned and asked, “Do you do that so your body will be nicer? Should I be doing that?” 

Gavin frowned. “Babe, your body is perfect.” He kissed Dinesh’s forehead.

“So, why do you only eat fruit?”

“Adam and Eve only ate fruit in the Garden of Eden. Utopia,” Gavin said.

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought you were a Buddhist.”

“I’m not saying I’m Christian or I believe in Genesis,” he said. “It’s just a metaphor.” 

“You eat a highly acidic diet with no protein for a Biblical metaphor?” Dinesh asked. 

“Babe, you sound sort of judgmental right now,” Gavin said with an edge to his voice. 

 

“I always sound judgmental,” Dinesh said. He frowned and added, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to give you a hard time, I just feel like I’m supposed to ask you that kind of stuff. You said you wanted to get to know each other.” He pouted and said, “I’m trying.” 

Gavin petted him and Dinesh nuzzled against his hand. “I appreciate that. I’m not good at this stuff either. I haven’t really dated anyone since I was really young. Younger than you are now.”

“What made you take such a long dating hiatus?” Dinesh asked.

“I don’t know. I guess I never met anyone who interested me,” Gavin said.

Dinesh narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What?” Gavin asked.

“Do you use that line every time?” 

“What?” Gavin asked, frowning.

“Do you continually date guys and tell all of them that you haven’t dated in twenty years so they’ll feel special?” Dinesh asked him.

“No,” Gavin said. “Why would I do that?”

“To get guys to fall for you,” Dinesh said.

Gavin smiled a little. “Did hearing me say that make you fall for me?” 

“What? Me? No. I’m saying it’s the kind of line guys could fall for.” 

“Mmhmm,” Gavin said, kissing his forehead. “I’m not lying to you about how long it’s been. What can I say? I have a specific type.” 

“And that type is me? Every guy in Silicon Valley is me.”

“Look at me,” Gavin said, grabbing Dinesh’s face. Dinesh’s eyes widened at the stern voice. “You are not every guy in Silicon Valley. You’re special.”

Dinesh felt his heart flutter hearing that, but he also felt like there was a good chance Gavin was just feeding him lines. “How am I special, specifically?” he asked.

“I don’t know exactly,” Gavin said.

“Bullshit answer,” Dinesh said, rolling his eyes.

“You’re contradictory and complicated. I can’t just articulate a simple answer to why you’re special. I mean, could you say why you’re with me in simple terms?” 

“Desperation, mostly,” Dinesh murmured. When he saw Gavin’s face, the full force of what he’d said hit him. He cringed. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

Gavin didn’t say anything for a while and then he said, “The sad part is that right there is probably why I like you so much.” 

“Gavin, please don’t be mad,” Dinesh said.

“I have to go meditate,” Gavin said. “You can find your way out.” 

 

 

“Dinesh, your work performance has been somewhat slower lately. Is everything okay?” Jared asked.

“It’s fine. Sorry. I’ll do better,” Dinesh said. 

Jared frowned. “You didn’t make any mean comments about my appearance and masculinity. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m not always mean!” Dinesh snapped. 

“No, of course not,” Jared said quickly. “I just meant you’re not acting like yourself. Did something happen?” He grinned and leaned down closer to Dinesh. “Do you want to get a beer after work and discuss it as friends?”

Dinesh cringed but then sighed and said, “Sure. Why the fuck not?” 

 

Dinesh sipped his beer. “Have you ever had Nolet’s Reserve Dry Gin? It’s, like, $700 a bottle. It makes a really good martini. But, whatever. $3 beer is also a drink that exists.” 

Jared furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes, I have had it. Gavin Belson loves that gin.” 

Dinesh frowned. “Ew. Gross,” he said. 

“So, what’s been bothering you?” Jared asked

“You wouldn’t understand,” Dinesh said.

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because everything about you screams virgin.”

“Oh, it’s relationship issues,” Jared said, grinning. “Juicy. What happened?” 

“I met someone but I fucked it up,” Dinesh said.

Jared frowned. “That’s awful. Did you like her a lot?” 

“I don’t know,” Dinesh said. “Not at first. I hated her.”

Jared tilted his head at him. “I don’t believe you.”

“About which part?” dinesh asked, panicking.

“That you hated her. What other part was there?” 

“Nothing!” Dinesh said quickly. “Anyway, so this girl… I did hate her.” He rolled his eyes at Jared’s look. “Fine. I feel like I’m supposed to hate her.” 

“Why?” 

“My friends wouldn’t like her. At all. She’s bossy and controlling to an extent where I think she has some serious emotional issues. Plus, what does that say about me if I were to like someone like that. And she’s so weird. Like 80% of the time I feel like I’m talking to another human being but then there’s these weird moments where I feel like I’m talking to a cartoon character. I mean, who bases their diet on the Garden of Eden?”

Jared’s jaw dropped. “You’ve been hooking up with Gavin Belson.”

Dinesh shook his head. “No. No. I’m just hooking up with a woman. With a Garden of Eden-based diet. It’s more common than you’d think.” Dinesh couldn’t see that Jared wasn’t buying it. He sighed and said, “You can’t tell Richard. Or anyone. You have to keep this between us. Okay, Jared, it can be a secret between friends.” He knew how blatantly manipulative he was being but he couldn’t let Jared tell anyone.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Jared assured him. “But, I do have concerns. Gavin can be a very difficult person.”

“That’s the thing. I was the very difficult person,” Dinesh said. “That’s your Jared code for massive dick, right? Because I was the massive dick. Don’t get me wrong. He’s Gavin. He had plenty of dick-is moment, but I was the one who crossed the line and hurt his feelings.”

“You hurt Gavin’s feelings?” Jared repeated in disbelief. “How did you do that?” 

“I sort of told him that I was only with him out of desperation,” Dinesh murmured. He wrinkled his nose and said, “That sounds bad.” 

“It’s very bad,” he said. “I’m sorry. I know I said we could talk about your personal problems, but I’m having a little trouble focusing on the personal aspect of this knowing what kind of hell Gavin would reign down on the business of anyone who did that to him.” Jared took a few heavy breaths. 

“Well, he’s probably already trying his hardest to destroy Pied Piper, right? I mean, he hasn’t exactly been going easy on us.” He frowned at Jared’s face, “Oh my God, has he been going easy on us this whole time.” 

“Let’s table that discussion. We’ll be better at planning defensive measures after we sleep on it,” Jared said. “As far as your feelings go… you told him you were only with him out of desperation, is that true?” 

“I thought it was but now I think that’s just how I justified it to myself,” he said. “It was easy to blame decades of sexual frustration. But, I’ve been thinking about it and I guess if I’d truly wanted to settle I would’ve done it earlier. I was with him because he gave me these fluttery feelings I hadn’t really had before and I liked it.” 

“And did you stop liking it at some point? Was it for the best that you two had this fight?” 

“It wasn’t really a fight. He was telling me how much he likes me and then that just sort of slipped out.” 

Jared stared at him.

“This all sounds really bad,” Dinesh said.

“Your sadness lately,” Jared said. “Is it solely because you feel guilty? Or is it because you miss him because you liked him?”

“I miss him,” Dinesh admitted. He’d been walking in a confused haze and was surprised how much Jared’s simple questioning helped him sort it out. 

“Well, if you want to be with him again, you’re going to have to call him and apologize. He won’t come to you, no matter how much he wants to. You’ve wounded his ego so you’re dead to him at this point.” Jared thoughtfully added, “Plus, it sounds like in this case you’re the one who’s in the wrong so you should reach out to apologize.” 

“Yeah,” Dinesh said. He sighed. 

 

“Don’t be a pussy, don’t be a pussy, don’t be a pussy,” Dinesh said as he stared down at his phone. He made himself hit the button to call Gavin. 

When it went to voicemail, he was momentarily surprised, but then he said, “Oh. Hey. It makes sense you’re not answering your phone because what I said was really shitty and also you’re busy. I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry and that if you were willing to call me back that would be really cool because I like you a lot. I do. I’m sorry.” 

He hung up and curled up in a ball as he wondered if he’d messed up his entire personal and professional life with a sarcastic comment.


End file.
